A thousand Miles
by preetynpink123
Summary: Sequel to Sparks Fly. When there are even more developments in the Cullen family, the Volturi start to take notice. What will the Cullens do when faced with a difficult ultimatum.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to Sparks Fly if you haven't read that one DO NOT read this.

A/N there is a twist to Bella changing in this story, trust me you'll like it.

Bella

Rose took the babies to the nursery, Claire went along. My Happiness was growing by the minute, and Edward was about to turn me.

"Your sure of this Bella?" Edward asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm sure." I say. He lowers his mouth to my neck, I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. Then he went to my wrists and my ankles. He looked sad when he came back up and looked me in the eye.

**No comment on that one, I'm trying to keep this story clean. But you know how deep in the gutter my mind is.**

I felt a heat warming me, but no pain, the minutes ticked by, but no pain.

Just heat, not even an uncomfortable one, just a heat.

Edward looked at me quizzically, I wasn't screaming, I wasn't whimpering, I didn't even look in pain.

"Carlisle." he called.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"I'm fine." I say clearly.

"Bella. Do you feel any pain?" Carlisle asks.

"Umm… Nope."

"This is miraculous. Everyone get in here." Carlisle calls. The room was filled in seconds.

"What up dock?" Emmett ask in his best bugs bunny impression.

"She feels no pain." he said in awe, everyone looked at me

"It just feel warm." I say

"Maybe that will be her power, to keep her self from feeling pain." Rose commented.

"Maybe." Carlisle mused.

"In that case, can I get up." to everyone's curious expression I say. "To see what's going on. To see if I can." Carlisle looks at me and nods.

I stand and I feel perfectly fine. I start to walk but trip over the rug.

Emmett reaches a hand out and catches me.

"Well the venom hasn't improved her balance yet." Emmett comments and they all chuckle.

"Funny." I say.

"I just want out of this room." I say and walk slowly to the stairs, my balance not feeling particularly good.

I grip the banister tightly as I walk not wanting to trip. "Bella! You left finger imprints on the banister." Rose laughed.

"Carlisle if my strength has started kicking in, why do I still feel clumsy?" I ask

"I'm not sure Bella, we'll have to wait and see, but for right now lets get the wolves over here so they know how you're transformation is going." he says and I nod.

**A/N something different but I want to know y'all's opinions so review! what did you think about it, did you like what's happening?**

**Review**

**What do you think her power will be?**

**Review**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Review**

**Do you have any ideas that you would maybe like me to use?**

**Review**

**Review Review Review**

**~Victoria~**

**P.S the song inspiration for this story is 'A thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton, listen to the song and you'll get it, since it will be based on Renesmee and Esabeth the song fits.**

**Incase you didn't get the memo**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**OKAY YOU PEOPLE SUCK AT THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 heat

A/N thank y'all so much for the 3 REVIEWS.

I was right when I said y'all suck at this game, you see this is how to play, I say review so you review, Get it? Got it? GOOD!!!!! And body can review I accept Anonymous, so nothing is stopping you, the only reason you aren't reviewing is because you're lazy and it makes sad when ten people favorite me but they don't review.

BIG GIANT SHOUT OUT TO CULLENLOVER13 YOU ROCK GIRL.

Bella

The heat continued, even as the wolves arrived, the only problem was it was growing. Getting hotter and hotter. I wasn't in pain … yet. Hopefully the transformation will be over before I get to burning point.

All the wolves where sitting in the space of the living room causing the house to get hotter and hotter, I was curled into Edwards side sweating to death, he didn't mind though.

Everyone was watching me, I knew I looked like crap. Sweaty and tired. Just then the heat accelerates a little too much and I scream.

"Shh." Edward coos. I burn for about five minutes whimpering, and then it starts to go down and my whimpers quiet to breathing.

The heat still flows through my body but it's a heat I can deal with.

"Good God, its like hot flashes." I say and Esme laughs probably remembering when she was human. If that was possible, but with Esme you didn't know what to expect.

"Why don't we put her in a cold bath?" Someone suggests, but my vision was blurring so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Problem." I say and I could tell everyone's gazes were on me. "I can't see." Then I started to get dizzy, I fall into Edwards side and everything goes black.

"Bella," I hear as a whisper in the background, and then I lose it all.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"How much longer Alice?" I hear Edward ask through my barely conscious ears.

"Umm hold on I have to see around the wolves." there's a pause

"She can hear us now. And Edward, When she wakes the transformation still won't be complete, not until midnight."

"Why midnight?" Edward asks

"I'm not sure, but hey it's only … fifteen minutes away." Alice replies

Edward squeezes my hand, "If you can hear me give me a sign." he said like he was losing a loved one to death.

I squeeze his hand back and I could practically feel him smile. I feel a searing burn in my chest causing me to gasp. Then it stops.

The clock tolls midnight and my heart stops completely. I exhale slowly. Then breath in. all these tastes fill my mouth. The mixture of it indescribable. I sit up my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes love." I hear Edward say, so I do. I hear the gasps of everyone.

"Bella, your eyes." Rose calls out in astonishment.

"I don't understand." Carlisle says an astonished look also coloring his face.

"What?" I question getting up from the bed I was sitting on.

"Bella has to see herself." Alice said prancing into the room. She was holding a mirror. I look at my self, there was a gorgeous woman standing in front of me, someone I never would have expected my self to look like.

But it was the eyes, my eyes were a shining silver. A color even I didn't understand. The color was absolutely beautiful but it was strange.

"Carlisle what's wrong with me, first the quick virtually painless transformation and silver eyes what next?" I ask rhetorically.

"Why don't we go hunt and see what happens afterwards." Edward suggests. I nod

"Oh yes Bella you must be terribly thirsty." Carlisle commented. I shake my head

"No, not at all, my throat doesn't even burn." I say and again astonishment, from everyone.

**Yes okay that's my word of the day. :D**

"Good lord, I'm not normal."

"None of us are dear." Esme reassures in a comforting tone.

"Lets just go." I say, and we head down the stairs. We stop at the window. Edward opens it and jumps out. I stand on the edge of the window, Edward at the bottom ready to catch my if something were to happen, I guess he forgot that I'm not human anymore.

I jump landing on my feet and stumbling into Edwards arms.

"Ahh, so I'm the world only clumsy vampire." I say and everyone in the house breaks out laughing even Edward chuckles a bit, until I slap him.

"Ow." he yells

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Well the strength makes up for the clumsiness then." he comments

"You just like catching me."

"Yes, yes I do." he says seriously. With a smile and a laugh.

"Lets go," I say and grab his hand, we head out to hunt.

**Okay, we already know what's going to happen if we've read the book, so I'm not going to explain.**

We get back to the house and head in through the back door, Edward had already reminded me of the girl's humanity, I wasn't concerned, I was positive I could handle it.

Going into the house I see, everyone in the living room, all but the wolves, in fact the wolves didn't even see the babies yet.

"Are you sure you can handle this Bella?" Carlisle asks. I nod

"One question though, My eyes?" I ask Carlisle looks into them

"Silver." he says simply. I smile sadly, maybe they would be this was forever.

"Blue?" he says and I look back to him confused. "They're blue." he says.

"Blue, so they do change."

"Maybe if I run a few tests I could figure~"

I cut him off "Let me see my kids first all three of them." Carlisle nods.

Edward Jasper and Emmett were all around me, but I knew I could do it. Rose is holding both girls in her arms. She hands them to me and I could feel three bodies pressed tightly against me but I didn't care, all I cared was that I was holding my girls. I went over to the couch and by that point Em, Jazz, and Edward had gotten the message, I'm fine. Claire settles in next to me.

Renesmee and Esabeth, look into my eyes and they know who I am, even through the silver they know. So does Claire, she likes my eyes, I can tell by the way she's stares into them with a fond smile on her face.

But Actually I didn't even know what color my eyes were anymore. I look to my family, to Carlisle and blink he got the message.

"Gold." he says and I smile. Even through the gold.

After about five minutes, I pass my sleeping children to Rose and hold Claire.

"How's that power of yours coming?" I ask her

"Fine, but what of yours." she asks.

"I'm not sure yet, Carlisle do you want to experiment?"

He nods.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carlisle took me up to his study, Edward and Claire tagged along, Rose went to put the girls in the crib, later I would invite the crew to come over and see the little ones.

"Okay here is what we'll start with." Carlisle says. I nod.

"Both of you need to trust me alright, that means no attacking." He says glaring at Edward, who puts on an innocent expression.

Carlisle pulls out my arm and brings it near his face, and then, so fast human eyes would have missed it, he bites me. My arm generates something green with blue swirl in it, it's like a smoke that floats around my arm healing the gash and keeping away the pain.

"Ahh, very good!" he exclaimed.

"Now what do you want to try?" Edward asks.

"It's funny you should ask that Edward~" he cuts off and very quickly bites Edward, he kept his cool during the bite, but I didn't.

"No!" I scream as Carlisle sinks his teeth into Edwards flesh, if you could call it that, the smoke covers Edwards arm and propels Carlisle into the wall.

"Very Nice Bella. I wonder if there is a way to make it so that people don't get propelled away. What do you say we try a few more experiments?" he asked.

"Just as long as Edward and the girls remain unharmed." I say, he nods his head.

"What about some animals?" Carlisle questioned, I mean I would never dream of harming any of the girls, but if you don't want Edward to be the test subject we could use, mice, rats, anything like that and see if you power extends to animals."

"Wow Carlisle you're sounding like a mad scientist, I wouldn't have pegged you for the crazy type." I say laughing a bit. He just rolled his eyes

"You definitely fit in with this family." he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Power testing

Bella

Carlisle's brings out a rat and sets it on the table. "Okay here's what I need you to do, I'm going to stab the rat, enough to break the skin. We are going to see it you can heal it."

"I don't think I can Carlisle. I need something I love, plus I have an aversion to rats. My power isn't strong enough to protect something I don't have a strong connection to."

"How do you know?"

"Umm… I… huuu." I exhale "touché" he laughs.

"Here we go." he says bringing out a knife, he lowers it to the strapped down rat, this is just sick. I felt sorry for the poor thing, I didn't want Carlisle to hurt it.

Just before Carlisle lowers the knife my smoke circles the animal, when Carlisle does stab it, an instant later, the knife doesn't penetrate the skin or even hurt the animal.

**I know in chapter two that Carlisle was propelled forward but, I can't let Bella steal her daughters power and I just thought of this. So sorry but all it does is cause no harm**.

"Impressive, so I see we've gotten over our aversion to rats." he says in a mocking tone.

"Funny."

"We should test the girls, I would like to see the extent of their powers." Carlisle said.

"Okay, but lets wait a bit and no harming any of them." Edward warns

"Wouldn't dream of it." he responds. "Oh and one more thing." he says and Edward and I turn around.

"You should look into changing Claire." Carlisle says.

"But Carlisle that's illegal." Edward says, but we all knew it.

"I can talk to the Volturi, we could tell them about Renesmee and Esabeth. Just think about it. I wouldn't suggest it other wise, but think about Claire." he said.

I was dumbstruck.

A/N k I just wanted to update something for this story.

I have to go take care of my little sister, so bye bye

~Victoria~


	4. Chapter 4 Imprinting

Bella.

Edward and I leave the room after Carlisle's suggestion. We were both incapable of saying anything, instead we went to the nursery, my girls were laying there sleeping, I pick up Renesmee and Edward picks up Esabeth.

We take them downstairs, Claire following behind us, as she'd awoken when we walked in. we all sit on the couch, Claire in my lap, Carlisle had called the crew in and we hear the pattering of paws not far from the house. The crew fazes on the front porch, putting on the clothes that Esme left out there for them. I meet everyone at the door leaving Renesmee in the play pin we had on the floor.

"Damn Bells, What's up with your eyes?" Jake asked rather rudely once he saw me, this angered me a bit. "See that's the color I was expecting." he said, Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"They're red love, calm down." and I did, I could feel them slipping back to sliver.

"You guys haven't had a chance to meet the girls yet, other than Claire," I say gesturing to Claire who was already sitting in Quill's lap. She smiles, as does he.

"This is Esabeth." I say gesturing for Edward to let everyone see her. She was awake and wide eyed.

Edward set her in Sam's hands and her force field popped up, obviously not used to the heat, she slowly adjusted and Sam could hold her.

She was passed all around the circle and back to Edward.

"She's a cute one Bells." Jake said, being the last to hold her, and everyone nodded in response.

"Then you'll love Renesmee too, they look exactly alike, I swear without their powers we couldn't tell them apart." I joke, handing her to Sam. She immediately popped back into my hands, "Oh come on sweetie, you can do it." I coaxed her, she touched a hand to my cheek, envisioning a fire.

"It's okay." I set her back into Sam's hands. She seemed to not be as afraid. She was passed through the circle putting hands to everyone's face. Edward laughed every time.

Once Jake got a hold of her he looked into her eyes, his own eyes glazed over and Renesmee placed a hand to his face, Edward growled loudly, I knew what was happening, two of my daughters were claimed by wolves now. I growl in response to Edward standing.

"Renesmee, GET OVER HERE NOW." I yell and she was in my arms, I set her in the pin and got to Jake, pulling him up by the collar. "You." I say. Everyone could sense my anger. My eyes were glowing red, I could see it reflected on Jake's face.

Esabeth seemed to practically read my thoughts as an energy ball flew into Jake's stomach. He flew out the window. I sent my smoke over to help him out, he came back in without a scratch.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jake belted out coming through the window.

"I could ask you the same question." I reply forcefully.

"Bella, you know it's not something I can control. It's like Quill and Claire." he said and my eyes glowed brighter.

"I feel like I'm losing my kids, Jake." I say with a sigh and I could feel my eye color changing.

"Jeez, Bells and I thought you were an open book before."

"What do you mean." I ask

"Your eyes, they change color, right now they're blue." he said. Renesmee appeared in his hands in that moment.

I exhale and go sit down next to Edward. "I just can't win, can I?" I say and he shakes his head, kissing my forehead and draping and arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay love, we'll figure something out." he said rubbing my arm.

"Okay Bella, how does your power work?" Sam inquired.

"I'm not sure on the specifics, but, basically when someone is hurt I send out the smoke and it heals them, if I send out the smoke just before the attack it heals and repeals the pain."

"Interesting." he says.

**A/N I'm soooooooo sorry you guys but I have the most major writers block. I cant think of anything right now. Like I know what's going to happen in the end, but I need the middle and I need to work up to the ending idea.**

**This story is really hard for me to write I need to focus on my other ones for now until I can think of something.**

**Much love**

**~Victoria~**


	5. Chapter 5 What? Am? I?

**A/N OMG hey guys and yes I finally updated, but that's beside the point, I **

**just thought of an idea to make this story even MORE dramatic, and maybe **

**even add another vampire to the scene.**

**What do you think about me adding another character? I happen to like the **

**idea. Anyways even if y'all say you don't like I'll do it anyway cause I really **

**want to do it, and once you know the specifics of my idea you'll love it I **

**promise. So now onto the chapter. READ AND REVIEW. P.S I won't talk **

**about the other character in this chapter maybe the next or the next but I **

**just want to know what y'all think. RRREEEAADD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella Point of View**

**After Sam knew about my power, the wolves decided they should get a move **

**on. Quil and Jake were the last to leave. I somewhat felt bad for Esabeth, **

**though I was happy she wasn't an imprint.**

**Carlisle comes down a few minutes later with a scale and measuring tape, he **

**had mentioned some tests on the girls.**

"**I need to do a few tests first on Renesmee," he says walking to the play pin.**

**I pick up Renesmee and Carlisle had me set her one the scale. He made a **

**mental note and had me hold her under the arms.**

**He measures her with the tape measure and made another mental not. He **

**does the same with Esabeth. "I'll do some more tests in about three hours," **

**he says and I nod.**

"**What do you say we work on testing the girls' powers?" Carlisle suggests **

**excitedly, I could only nod, my energy almost gone for the day.**

**After about an hour of power testing we discover that Esabeth can make **

**force fields grow to any size and Renesmee can teleport virtually anywhere **

**and can take others with her. This was a good power and a bad one, if we **

**ever had to put her in time out we would have to stay in the room with her **

**24/7.**

**The family decided to gather for power testing. Claire had gone upstairs at **

**first, but when Carlisle called her down and wanted to see her power she **

**was ecstatic. **

"**Okay Claire, I want you to… hold on, every one sit on the couch will you?" he **

**asks, we all follow orders.**

"**Pick it up," he orders, and with a wave of her hand Claire made the couch **

**levitate off the ground. She moves the couch around the room, dropping her **

**hand she takes control with her mind, the couch, with all of us on it, floats **

**around the room, and even up the stairs.**

**There is no visible struggle but I don't want Claire to get worn out.**

"**Everyone off," I say and we all jump down mid float. Claire pushes the couch **

**back to the wall and I can see her shoulders visibly straighten.**

"**Are you tired, sweetie?" I ask picking her up. She rests her head against **

**my shoulder and closes her eyes.**

"**Maybe a little," she says to me yawning.**

"**Okay, nap time," I say and Rose helps us take all the girls upstairs.**

**After the girls were asleep Carlisle stops me in the hallway. "Bella, there is **

**something I've been meaning to talk to you about.." I sigh and follow him into **

**his office.**

"**If this is about Claire being changed--"**

"**Bella, please listen. Claire has a very uncommon power. It's of course **

**common in the fictional world but in the real world it's something scarcely **

**seen. She tires easily and this power is something that could easily be **

**strong. I'm not saying to change her now, but whether you like it or not she **

**will eventually stop aging all together. It should be from my calculations, **

**about three more years. Maybe more, maybe less," he says taking a virtually **

**un-needed breath. **

"**She is part Warlock which will make her stop aging and the mixture of you **

**and Damian. Plus her being around us vampires all the time, and wolves," he **

**stopped for a moment and then continued, "Her body and mind are evolving **

**to fit her surroundings. She will stop aging," he enunciated the last part so I **

**would understand it but a question passed my mind.**

"**You said a mixture of Damian and I, What am I that's so special?"**

"**Bella…" he trailed off like he hadn't expected me to catch his slip.**

"**What am I Carlisle?" I ask seriously with a hint of fright. "What? Am? I? **

**Carlisle?" I ask again.**

**A/N So what do you think? Too much drama? I don't care I like it that way. **

**It keeps y'all guessing, what do YOU think she is.**

**Good luck guessing. I don't even know.**

**This is my most dramatic story I really do hope you like it though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I STOPPED **

**WRITING IN THE FIRST PLACE . I WASN'T GETTING REVIEWS**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Which the Beta strongly disagrees with! –Glares at Victoria- But review, **

**please! I want to know what Bella is!!) - CullenLover.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So.. it seems like its been about three years since I've uploaded, and to be honest I completely forgot about this websit until recently, and I am very sorry to anyone who I kept waiting or may have dissapointed. I noticed earlier that there was a lot of trafffic to my sparks Fly story and I felt I needed to continue my Sequel. So a little about whats passed these past three years, I am now 16 years old and a sophomore in high school. I have a steady boyfriend of two years and I've made writing a huge thing in my life through English classes and a stress outlet. But I am so so happy so be back on this site again, i've always loved the energy and the people, and I am also sad that a lot of the people I knew from way back when are no longer regulars to the website. I am hoping though that they will be like me and come back after a while and apologize to everyone for their absence :) so onto this story.

Carlisle looked at my very closely, monitoring the colors flashing in my eyes, I was starting to become more aware of my shifts in mood as the time progressed.

"I've done some research Bella, and it turns out you're part Fairy on your mothers side. The reason for you clumsiness is that your body doesn't want to walk, it wants to fly."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me, as if there isn't enough crap going on right now, and I have to deal with this too." I sigh loudly and take a seat to stop the spinning behind my eyes.

"According to my research on fairy vampire breeds they do mesh, but they have different outcomes. They are creatures in mythology that are very similar to your situation, I've been looking into a lot of things that I thought may give me some idea and I had an interesting thought. I think that in the past there were creatures such as yourself, that could fly and were vampires, thus people believed all vampires could fly. This has become the norm in vampire folklore, and you obviously reflect that it was true." I pondered this for a second, and slouch back in my chair and rest me heavy head against the wall. It all makes sense, but there is one problem;

"I don't have wings Carlisle." I say and he nods smiling.

"You're quick, you see I also think that in human form the Fairy part won't show, as in the wings woint sprout because your fairy blood is too diluted. But the moment you add vampire venom its a matter of time before the fairy in you is awakened and you'll have wings." I can hear everyone listening from outside the door of the study.

"Why are we talking in here Carlisle?" I ask, it not like anyone in this family has ever been good at the whole privacy thing.

"funny you should ask, but I was thinking of going "All mad scientist on you" and running a few more tests." I sigh, just what I need. I look up at Carlisle, and see a syringe in his hand, the needle connects with my flesh, which I dont expect to give way, but it does. Its almost as if my body is accepting it. He pumps the plunger and I feel ice running in my veins. My arm slowly goes numb, and then it spreads until I can't feel a thing.

"What is this?" I ask, confused.

"When I was last in Italy, 300 years ago or something like that, I had some contact with witch doctors and some different groups of the mythological nature. I was able to actually see a clan of Fay, and they even let me extracts some blood from them, they were full Fairies, so their blood was extreamly pure. I mixed that blood with a little venom and that's what I injected you with. I noticed, that the mixture turned the fairy blood, which is ussualy an opaque blue, silver which would explain your eyes. I was hoping that all of this would jump start the process of you receiving your wings." He looked at me, pride emanating off of him, and I couldn't help but smile, he was so much like a father. That's when I thought of my family and a million questions popped into my mind.

"Wait a minute Carlisle, If I do have fairy in my, where does it come from? Both of parents are so utterly normal, it's rediculous."

"It could not possibly be from your mother, she would have exhibited signs by now because she would be more pure than you are, it would have to be from your father..." he starts to trail off so I ask another qyestion sticking in my brain.

"Wouldnt he show sings though?" I ask as if it's the most obvious question.

"No, men don't exhibit the traits of the Fay its only the women, and it seems that there was a shortage in women on your dads side, because you are very diluted. How many women were born into the family on your dads side?" He muses

I think for a minute going back as far as I can remember my dads stories going. "He told me about how all of my Grandparents and great granparents met, and there were pictures and stories in a scrap book his mom gave him when he was a kid. It dated back extreamly far and was really detailed. I think my great great grandmother was born in, and before her I believe, was my great great great great great-grandmother, if I remember correctly that is. My family doesn't have a lot of luck with girls obviously." I laugh at the thought, when I was born there were so many flowers and so much pink all over the place when my dad's family found out. They all freaked out and bought pretty much everything they could find that was girly, this would explain my aversion to pink.

I would really like to explore this a little more Bella, if you could get that scrap book to me, I would really appriciate it." He is so hopeful its all I can do not to laugh, but I nod my head. I start to feel the ice warming, and my feeling coming back in my back.

"I'll call charlie right now and-" there is a spliting pain in my back and I fall to the floor. Everything happened so quickly I could barely keep up, the pain was so intense, I was sure Jasper was having a fit, the door to the study busted down and Edward cradled my head in his lap. I moaned in pain and felt something rip through the skin near my spine. Alice screamed to flip me over, and I heard people jetting from the room, there was blood, I could smell it.

It didn"t smell like human blood, it was more sweet and even appealing in a way but I knew it was mine I whimpered at the searing pain in my back, it almost felt like a fire was scorching my skin. I heard yelling, lots of voices yelling a fighting, the hostility in the room was potent but I couldnt make out a word being said. That's when my vision went blurry and my body limp, I felt myself slipping away and it was all I could do not to scream from the light bursting into my vision.

It was evening when I started to come to. I could hear Alice stressing because her visions were being extreamly testy lately what with all the half breeds in the house. I start to move but hear someone say "Bella don't" it was Edward.

"Why?" I croak out, and then I realize im inverted, at a weird angle. When I open my eyes, I am hanging upside down from a beam in Carlisle's study.

"You've got wings, love," Edward said lightly, he had a touch of smile on his face, it looked uneasy. I sigh out loud.

"I just cannot get a break can I?" everyone laughs loudly at this and I can't help but smile "Can someone get me down from here by chance?" They all stare at me and look to Carlisle who begins unbinding me from my perch. My feet touch the Carlisle's desk lightly, and then out of nowhere I flip into the air and land gracefully, my feet meeting the floor, without a sound.

"Now _that_ is was I expected after you changed little sister." Emmett laughed.

"It's kind of weird, I have these impulses to do acrobatic things. I want to fly, and swing and jump and flip.. and it's really strong" I say shaking a little, trying to push back on the urge to jump out of the open window.

"Maybe we should sedate her or something Carlisle." Edward says worridly as I begin to pace. "She seems a little overwhelmed." Carlisle shushes him.

"Let's see what she can do." He gets this smile on his face in his mad scientist way, and I laugh gleefully and jumo out of the window. My wings flare up behind me, they are the color of my skin with betterfly like paterns in blues pinks and purples all over them. I fly high in the sky and then let my self drop low, flipping onto a tree branch. I swing from it and propell myself in the air zooming back toward the house. Everyone is looking at me like ive sprouted a second head, which would not surprise me, when my feet regetalby touch land again. Everyone had jumped out of the window in my preoccupied state and I stand infront of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Under everyone's scrutiny I shrink back a little, not enjoying the attention at all, and unsure of what to make of their expressions when I hear Alice pipe up from the back of the crowd.

"Can you take me for a ride!" she shrieks excitedly. I giggle and grab her arm and propel us into the air. She laughs gleefully as we flip and spin, I let her perch on a branch and I dive toward a deer I see laying on the forest floor. It seemed like it was dead, and at that moment I felt an overwhelming sadness come over me at the dead animals body. I sliver tears slipped out of my eye and landed on the deer, its eyes opened and it stood.

"Carlisle!" I heard Alice scream from the tree top before she landed beside me. "Oh my gosh." she whispered startling at the deer, it fumbled a bit but made no move to walk away from us. I heard the wind swishing around everyone as they approached.

"What happened." Carlisle came up behind me and rested a protective hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. The deer trotted around for a few minutes, as if getting used to its legs. "It was dead." I stopped as the deer walked toward me and pressed its wet nose to my palm, not at all having a sense of self preservation, or any sign of thinking of me as a predator like every other creature I've come across.

"What the hell happened." Emmet bellowed from behind me.

"I saw it laying here, and I felt this pull toward it. When I noticed it was a dead I just started crying, when a one of my tears touched it, it just came back to life."

"Man Bells, ever since you came around this is like the freaking twilight zone." Emmett laughed loudly at his own joke. "Oh and can you put those wings away, they're blinding me." He said making a show of covering his eyes and hunching over in mock pain. I looked at my wings and saw the bright light emanating from them as they caught the light. I laughed and folded them up, feeling them furl into my skin.

"I am so going to have to make you clothes with wing slits in them." Alice squeaked when she saw my torn dress.

After a few hours after going through the story over and over and reviving a squirrel, along with around 20 minutes of trying to get the deer and aforementioned squirrel to leave my side, I was able to relax and put the babies to bed. I sat in the rocking char of the nursery with Renesmee in my arms, when Edward came in and sat in the chair next to mine. He sighed, and so did I. He touched a hand to mine and familiar zing of other people thoughts filled my ears as he read my jumbled thoughts. He sighed, not getting very far, but didn't break the connection. We sat like that for a while until Renesmee was fast asleep, laid her in the crib a quietly went to our room.

_So what do you think about all this? _I asked Edward mentally.

_There's a lot going on, you'll have to be more specific._ He though with a laugh. I laughed back, thinking about how much there really was going on, and how overwhelmed I was getting with everything. Edward squeezed my hand, and I could hear that he was feeling the same way. We had taken on a little more than we could really handle. I curled into him and forgot about everything but the two of us for the rest of the night, forgot about the kids a room down, forgot about the developing powers between all of us, forgot about the fact that at some point this was all going to come back on us. The next thing I know I'm waking up to Edward laughing.

"I cannot believe you actually fell asleep, you are the only vampire I have ever known to sleep"

"I guess there fairy outweighs the vampire sometimes." I laugh back and the weight of the world comes crashing down again

Later that day Carlisle decided that it was time to start training the girls. All three of them have grown so much its ridiculous. The twins are toddler size, and Claire is starting to look like a 10 year old, so its obvious they need to start learning to use their powers.

We worked with Esabeth on target practice. She seemed to be doing very well, until she lit up a tree. I heard laughing from inside the house and Emmett poked his head through the backdoor.

"Seems we have a little fire starter on our hands. I got this one." he said grabbing the hose from the side of the house and extinguishing the flame. He was still laughing when he was done and even after he went inside.

After that we worked with Renesmee on her teleporting, trying to help her get a handle on it. It was hard for her to move a foot, but she could move states over if she wanted to. It had something to do with the links to that places she wanted to go. If she couldn't envision it she couldn't move to it. Carlisle suggested that she start thinking more logically about that way she moves, and thinking about the lengths she was traveling. It took a lot of work but she finally was able to move short distances.

In addition to the power training the girls also had home school which Rose suggested.

We go inside and sit the girls down in one of the rooms of the house we decided to turn into their own personal classroom, with a chalk board, desk and even dummies to take the place of human classmates.

"Okay." Rose said in the front of room with chalk in hand. "Today I want to go over how we act in a classroom. In a real school your going to get a set of rules to follow, and you have to do that." Rose went over some of the regular rules, like keeping hand to feet to themselves, to vampire rules of not using you powers in class. "Even if your teacher doesn't say it, remember all of the vampire rules still apply." she said sternly.

Soon, we would all have to be going back to school again, or moving, possibly both. We have places like Italy and England picked out, we firmly decided not to stay in the U.S so that Renee and Charlie could have some distance for a while.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked while we were going to bed that night. "Are we gunna see grandma and grandpa again?" she sounded so innocent it was all I could do not to cry. Both girls had memories spanning back to being born, maybe even before, and they remember Charlie and Renee clearly.

"Maybe." I said not knowing myself, and not wanting to lie. You never know what can happen


End file.
